Judy's City-Sized Meal
by jumbochamploonrules
Summary: Request for 5UP3RN0V42015. Contains giantess mass vore. Don't like, don't read. After hearing a small story from Nick about a rabbit that ate an entire village of mice with no issues for either the mice or the rabbit after, Judy decides to put the myth to the test with some anti-digestion pills. Her target? The entire populace of Little Rodentia. M for Mature audiences.


**This is a request by 5UP3RN0V42015. It contains giantess furry vore and mass vore. If you don't like it, don't read.  
****This fic takes place some time after the end of Zootopia. All characters are owned by Disney and are not my property.  
****With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

It had been a whole year after the ordeal of Bellwether had happened and things had more or less returned to normal. I was still an officer in Zootopia with Nick and we had gotten a lot of different crimes solved over the course of the year... but there was one thing that confused me when Nick told me of something strange a week ago.

"Hey, Carrots? You ever heard of the bunny that ate an entire village of mice?" he asked me, his words making me very confused.

"Um... what do you mean?" I asked him that day.

"Well, there was a bunny many years ago that ate an entire village of mice in one day. But even though he ate all of them and his stomach was quite large, he managed to have them all exit out the other side completely unharmed within the course of a day," Nick said, the last part grossing me out a bit.

"Gross... why are you telling this to me?" I asked him with a gag.

"Well, I just wanted to ask if you ever felt that kind of urge... besides, even if someone were to eat another person, if they took these brand new anti-digestion tablets that have come out in the stores, nothing bad would happen to them at all," Nick said.

Those words continued to rattle my brain with intrigue until, finally, I had a few days off from police work as did Nick. I finally decided to call him on my cellphone as I was at home and watching some cartoons on the television.

"Hello?" Nick asked.

"Hey, Nick, it's Judy," I smiled at him.

"Oh, hey, what's up?" Nick asked with enthusiasm.

"Well... I've been thinking about what you said a week ago... about that rabbit and the village of mice..." I said with a bit of nervousness in my voice.

"What about it?" Nick asked.

"Well... I want to try it, but I wanted to know if you knew any kind of solution in case of backlash," I said to him. Nick pondered for a bit before he finally got an idea.

"Well, I know a foolproof way for the mice to not call for help when you eat them. Just bring a bit of aluminum foil and you'll be able to interfere with their cellphones. Also, make sure none of them are to escape. And if they happen to get angry at you for eating them when you get them out of your body, from what I've experienced, give them some cheese and they'll immediately forgive you for doing it to them," Nick said to me.

"Well, lucky me, I've got five kinds of cheese here and all of them still full, just in the freezer... I think I'll move them to the fridge and get some aluminum foil from the supply store. After that, I'm golden. Just need to get them all in my stomach," I smiled.

"Make sure you wear a smaller shirt than usual, then. If you wear a bigger shirt, it might rip with the excess space of your stomach," Nick said.

"Thanks for the advice, Nick. I've got some work to do now," I smirked at him.

"Good luck, Carrots," Nick smiled at me. "Maybe when you're done, we might be able to try something similar together?"

That immediately made me blush intensely and I squealed on the inside. "It's a date, Wilde," I smiled at him as I then hung up and immediately went to the freezer and placed the frozen cheese packs in the fridge so they'd defrost. After that, I then got on a crop top with my bra still on me underneath, some pink booty shorts, and some small shoes. I then walked out the door and locked it before going on my way to the supply store to buy some necessary items to help me out, including the ant-digestion pills.

Once I bought a bit of aluminum foil, a straw, a bucket, a cup, and the anti-digestion pills, I popped the two pills in my mouth and swallowed them, wrapped the foil around my arms and legs, and then proceeded to the nearest mouse-populated city, Little Rodentia. Upon me appearing near the city, I saw that the streets were bustling with mice and that they hadn't noticed me yet. I grabbed the bucket and placed it down for a second as I then got into the city and spooked the citizens with my larger size. After all, even comparing my size to them, I was like a giantess. I then picked one of the mice up by the tail and stuck him in my mouth, me surprised by something I didn't expect. The mouse tasted amazing!

My mouth salivated from the taste of the mouse as I saw that some of the mice citizens were already running for the hills. I chased after them carefully and scooped them one by one into either the bucket or the cup, which started to get a bit heavy as I finally decided to gulp down the mouse I had in my mouth. I gasped suddenly as I felt him squirming the whole way down my throat and I actually felt him plop into my stomach. It felt awesome! I knew I had to do it with the other mice as I noticed I had gotten all the mice in the streets. I looked into the bucket and smiled at the mice that were inside of it. I then started to pick mice out of there two at a time and placing them in my mouth, starting with two different female mice, an adult and a kid. I cooed in delight at how good they tasted together in my mouth... it was a very unique flavor that I'd never had before, but it felt very sweet as well as succulent. I loved it when the little ladies tried to push against my cheeks as I then used my tongue to send them down my throat, me gulping them down effortlessly as I felt my stomach begin to expand a tiny bit with the trio of mice continuing to struggle to get out.

"Mm... delicious... hmm?" I smiled before I saw some mice in an apartment and that they were trying to hide from me. I smiled and grabbed my straw, sticking it in the front door of the building and starting to suck on it. I smiled as I felt some mice go into my mouth one by one, me gulping them down one at a time as I felt all of them struggling in my tummy, which made me turned on, believe it or not! I was so enticed by it as I continued to gulp down the remaining residents of the building, seeing that the only one that remained was in a room on the third floor... and she was watching in surprise at what I was doing as I then looked at her with a smile.

"W-What are you doing?" the mouse woman asked in surprise.

"Having a small test run of some of these anti-digestion pills. I never expected that this would be so fun, honestly," I smiled as I simply picked her up with two fingers and licked her once.

"Want to join the others? You'll be fine, I promise," I smiled at her after that lick.

"So long as you promise it's safe," she sighed as I then stuck her in my mouth and proceeded to lick her all over. She tasted the best of all of them by far, which was made even better by the fact that she willingly got eaten by me. I moaned in pleasure as I finally swallowed her down and I felt her finger trace my throat all the way to my stomach, which had now gotten as big as both my hands combined.

I then saw that there were some different mice trying to escape the city, me rushing after them and grabbing them before they could get out of the city limits and managed to get them in my cup, which had a small amount of water in it. There were five in total, all of them males. "Sorry, guys, nothing personal," I said to them as I tilted the cup to my mouth and gulped them all down one by one, feeling my stomach get a bit bigger from them going in and the mice from the apartment before. I didn't expect to still have more space in my stomach, but I wanted to really test it.

"Hmm... I don't see anyone in any of the buildings anymore... hmm... just to be safe..." I smiled as I made sure to suck through the straw in any of the buildings I could, only getting about 4 mice that were hiding in all the buildings. After that, I finally went back to the bucket and I saw that the mice inside were still there and they looked scared as well as confused. I smiled and decided to take my time eating them, as there were probably about 50 more mice in the bucket to eat.

"Time to really put these pills to the test," I smiled as I picked up the mice three at a time now and started to taste them some more. Some were better than others, sure, and there was even one mouse that was absolutely repulsive... obviously a homeless person as he stunk badly and had dirt all over him. Before I ate him, I made sure to clean him off somewhat in a nearby river. Once I did that, I then ate him and he tasted much better, though he still smelled a bit bad. I continued to do this until only five mice remained, all of them being females and all of them looking at me with intrigue.

"Did you eat all of the city?... How?" the smallest of them asked, her being a teenager at least.

"I don't know myself... I just wanted to test out these anti-digestion pills and see how it felt to do this... my friend told me that another rabbit ate a whole village and they were unharmed the next day, so I wanted to test it out myself," I explained to them as I took the smaller one and held her to my face with a smile, holding her by the tail.

"So you're going to eat us too?..." asked an adult female.

"Well, I'd like to, since I wanted to eat an entire city to see if it'd work. But you'd be okay when you come out on the other side, since I went the extra mile and took some anti-digestion pills," I explained to them.

"Well... okay then. Can you eat me last? I really want you to savor my taste," the little teenage mouse smiled.

"I can agree to that," I smiled at her as I placed her on my head and then went down and ate the other mouse girls, going one at a time and tasting them all over. The first of them tasted very spicy and also had a bit of sweet to her body. But color me surprised when I actually heard her start to laugh from me tasting her, almost as if she was having enjoyment from it. I smiled and decided to lick her feet a bit and then, after making her laugh some more, I gulped her down, filling my stomach up again. And I smiled at how it was now twice as big as my head, ears not included.

I did the same with the other three mice and smiled at the little teenage mouse as she let me pick her up by the tail and she looked at me with a smile.

"Go ahead and taste me to your heart's content, miss rabbit," the girl mouse smiled, me obliging as I licked my tongue over her face and stuck her in my mouth slowly, but gently. I cooed and was in love with her taste the absolute most. She tasted absolutely incredible! Almost like carrot cake if the carrots were made of pure sugar! I was so in love with her taste that I ended up having saliva leak out of my mouth and onto the ground, me only then deciding to swallow her down and me to breathe a sigh of relief as I felt her join the rest of Little Rodentia in my now beach ball-sized stomach that moved and swayed a lot with all the different mice inside of it.

"Ah... I didn't expect that this would feel so good... so this is why predators used to do this... mm..." I smiled as I then picked up the bucket and walked back home, making sure to hide in some of the shadowy parts of the city to prevent anyone from seeing my enlarged gut. And once I returned home, I smiled and laid down on the bed for a small nap, knowing the pills I took prior would prevent the mice from digesting for certain.

* * *

When I woke up next, I felt the urgent need to go to the bathroom, so I immediately went for the bucket and I felt some hands start to come out of my butt... after at least a half hour of content that I'd like to avoid talking about, all of the mice from Little Rodentia were out of my body and were now in the bucket I'd bought from the store, no smell on any of them and no feces either, something none of them or I ever expected.

"Why'd you do that to us?!" one of them asked, him being a male. Him and at least 20 others were angry at me for doing what I did.

"Sorry about that, I just wanted to see if I could put these anti-digestion pills to the test... I'll make it up to you," I said as I went to the fridge and got the five packs of cheese, the mice's eyes all going wide at it and their frowns being replaced with smiles of excitement. "I'm gonna give all of you some cheese for helping me with this experiment, so long as you promise not to tell anyone about this, okay?" I smiled at them.

"Deal!" every single mouse exclaimed, me then giving them all the cheese and them cheering wildly at that, me smirking at that.

"Now that it's nighttime, I'm going to get you guys back home to Little Rodentia," I smiled at them.

"Thank you!" they smiled in unison again, but in different ways for different people.

After I got all of the mice back to Little Rodentia, I returned home and decided to make a small adjustment to my online dating profile I made a few days ago before reading it aloud.

"Name, Judy Hops. Status, unavailable. Personal kink, vorephilia. Significant other, Nick Wilde," I smiled happily as I then saved the status and smirked at it as I then turned the phone off and slept once again.


End file.
